Just Kissing You is Sweet
by Secret52
Summary: Choutarou spends a sleepover at his boyfriend, Shishido's house. Silver Pair! I tried to put fluff! BL!


**I've decided to give a go at some boyxboy love. Choutarou is one of my fav characters on Prince of Tennis. I hope that I've done the show justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Lots of fluff.**

* * *

**Words that might confuse you:**

**ariagota=thank-you**

**hai=yes**

**kouhai=lowerclassmen, junior**

**sempai=upperclassmen, senior**

**gomen=sorry**

* * *

**_Just Kissing You is Sweet!_**

Choutarou Ootori whistled happily as he walked out the door. Today Ryou Shishido had invited him to spend a sleepover at his house. Their parents knew that they had crushes on each other but had allowed it anyway. "_Maybe they're tired of watching you two dance circles around each other_," Hiyoshi had suggested in a bored tone the day before.

Whatever the case was, Choutarou was just happy that he was going to spend the night with his beloved Shishido-san. He blushed at the idea that something romantic might happen but he still hoped so. After all, it was his birthday today. His birthday also just happened to be on February 14.

Normally he was bothered that he had to share his birthday with a holiday like Valentines Day. Nobody would ever remember or his birthday would come in second place. Everyone was busy with their boyfriends or girlfriends and romance was high in the air. Not always a bad thing but not exactly a birthday spirit.

But he had had a crush on his sempai since he had first met him. Everyone told him that Shishido had a crush on him too but both boys had been too shy to admit it towards each other. Shishido wasn't the type to discuss feelings while Choutarou had wanted Shishido to confess to him first, which the older boy did end up doing much to everyone's relief.

Choutarou rang the doorbell and the door was almost immediately opened by Ryou himself.

"Happy Birthday, Chotaro," Shishido smirked up at him. "Or would you prefer Happy Valentines Day?"

Choutarou smiled back but couldn't stop the blush that crept into his cheeks. "Ariagota, Shishido-san!"

Shishido laughed. "Your cheeks are getting pink, Chou." Choutarou blushed even more, creating more laughter. Shishido had taken a small liking to teasing his kouhai. He looked cute and, dare he think it, a bit hot when he was flustered.

He made way for the slightly taller boy (not older) to enter the house and they headed upstairs for the brown-haired boy's room. Choutarou put his backpack on the floor and unrolled his sleeping bag in a corner of the room.

Shishido let out a small sigh, "I told you my bed is big enough for both of us to share, Chotaro. You didn't have to bring that." He nodded in the direction of the sleeping bag.

Choutarou looked embarrassed. The idea of the both of them sharing a bed made him feel warm inside and he had to will himself not to start blushing again. "I c-couldn't think of taking your b-bed like th-that, Shishido-san," he stammered.

"Hey it's no big. So long as you don't kick in your sleep I'll be okay." Choutarou finally agreed although he still looked flustered with the concept. Shishido reached up and ruffled the younger boy's hair playfully. "Hungry?"

* * *

After dinner, Shishido's parents went out on a date and his older brother left for a friend's house, leaving the two middle schoolers home alone.

"They do remember that we're boyfriends, right?" Choutarou asked, nervously as he watched them go.

Shishido turned and gave him a mischivious look. "Why? Tempted to make love."

Choutarou blushed fiercely. "It's not...I didn't mean..."

The capped-teen chuckled at his flushed boyfriend. "Sorry, didn't mean to tease you." He pushed a surprised Choutarou backwards onto the sofa. "But I wasn't kidding," he continued huskily. Shishido's hand brushed suggestively at Choutarou's jean zipper.

The younger boy gasped in shock. "Shishido-san, no! We shouldn't!"

Shishido moved his hand up to ruffle Choutarou's hair instead, calming the silverette. "Hey now. I'm not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with, 'kay?" he soothed.

Choutarou nodded, calming. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Why?" The dash specialist looked confused.

Choutarou blushed. "Because I know you want to do more than just kiss me, Shishido-san."

Shishido eyed the younger boy carefully. "Do you want me to do something more with you?"

"NO! I-I mean n-not yet," Choutarou stammered.

Shishido looked down and sighed. "Alright."

His doubles partner immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Shishido-san." Choutarou felt like he had somehow disappointed his beloved boyfriend and felt tears start to well in his eyes. The whole sleepover would be ruined. "I'll understand if..." He trailed off not sure what he had been planning to say.

To his utter shock, he heard Shishido begin to chuckle. "Why are you of all people apologizing?" Shishido looked up at the chocolate colored eyes of his kouhei. "I do want to do more than just kiss you, Chotaro, but I'm not blind. You're only thirteen and I'm only fourteen. We're pretty much way too young to be doing much then petting and feeling each other up, I know that."

Choutarou felt he couldn't possibly blush anymore than he was already doing. "But we've never done _that_," he pointed out.

Taking Choutarou's hands in his, Shishido shushed him and calmed him gently. "I promise you I'll never do anything that you aren't comfortable with till we're both ready, Chou. But it is your birthday and I want to make you feel good, just this once. Is that okay?" He spoke gently not wanting to get Choutarou all worked up.

The younger boy hesitated.

"If you want me to stop, I will, just say so, m'kay?"

Choutarou finally nodded and was rewarded with a small kiss on the lips, making him get flustered a bit. Shishido pulled back and smiled at him. Then with a tugging hand led him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Shishido respectfully had changed clothes in the bathroom and let Choutarou change into his pajamas in the privacy of the bedroom. Choutarou had felt disappointed that Shishido was acting so responsible and respectful towards him. He had been hoping to sneek a look at his boyfriend while he was changing. No such luck...

Blushing at even thinking such a thing he stopped short suddenly. _But if I had been able to see Shishido-san changing clothes he would have been able to see me changing too. _The thought made Choutarou blush.

Shishido re-entered the room dressed for bed and with his cap off. He grinned at his kouhai. "Ready for bed?"

Choutarou nodded.

Both boys moved onto the bed and were soon comfortably lying side by side. Shishido slowly turned over bringing his upper body slightly over Choutarou's. Choutarou stiffened at first then relaxed when all his boyfriend did was kiss him.

"Mmmm...Shishido-san.." To his utter shock, Choutarou found himself making strange noises and for the first time noticed that during the kiss Shishido had snuck a hand under his shirt and was gently rubbing on his left nipple. He let out a small squeak of surprise. "W-what are you doing?"

"Does this feel nice, Chotaro?" Shishido murmured against his lover's lips. Choutarou nodded and wasn't squirming or stopping it so the older boy continued. He slipped another hand underneath the sleepwear and began massaging both nipples at once then gave them a gentle pinch.

"Ahhh...mmmm...ohhhh..." Choutarou slowly started to get more vocal. "Sh-shishido-san?"

"Yes?" Shishido had lifted Choutarou's shirt up quite a bit. Enough to gently suck on a nipple.

Choutarou gasped. "Ohhhh..." he moaned.

"I'd say this counts like kissing, Choutarou. You are so delicious." Shishido moved back up to kiss Choutarou on the lips. He pulled back and stared at his lover. "Do you want to try?"

Choutarou blushed yet again. "I want to kiss you."

Shishido smiled and kissed him again. "I want to kiss you too. Just kissing you is sweet, my Choutarou!"

* * *

**My first try at something sappy! I know it's not Valentines Day but I really wanted to write this. I would _LOVE_ ya'lls thoughts on this story! _PLEASE!_**


End file.
